


Blackmailing And Stakeouts

by Bass_Line



Series: Himari's Guide To Making Ships Canon [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Disaster lesbians getting stalked, F/F, HHW possible matchmaking group?, Himari lowkey likes blackmailing, How do cat cafes work?, Nyatake and Yukinya are fluffy, SayoTsugu can be top in NFO if they wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: This is the aftermath of the flirting sessions at the restaurant, now featuring blackmail and stalking.





	Blackmailing And Stakeouts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I screwed up the pairings in advance, I can never do them justice honestly.

"Uehara-san and Udagawa-san, to what I owe this pleasure?" Sayo asked, getting herself cornered by Tomoe while Himari simply smiled at the teal-haired guitarist in a saccharine manner. Sayo shuddered at that sickly sweet smile, she had seen enough of the movies Chisato starred in to vaguely guess Himari's plans.

"Oh you know, just a little bit of backdoor dealing~"

"Uehara-san, please just call it blackmailing." Sayo sighed, with Tomoe shaking her head at her girlfriend's giggling. Sure, Tomoe knew that they were going to blackmail Sayo, but to skip school to do so? It was a miracle that as part of the disciplinary committee, Sayo hadn't thrown them out of Hanajo. "So, what are you going to blackmail me into doing?"

"Aw, don't make it sound so evil Sayo-san! Anyways, I wanted to persuade you into asking Tsugu out!" Himari cheerfully answered, holding up a picture of Sayo and Tsugumi blushing at the drink bar. Sayo wanted to scream and maybe kidnap Himari like what Yukina had suggested yesterday, but doing so would earn herself a punch from Tomoe. Probably.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well... maybe I'll just let it slip to Hina-san that you have a mega crush on Tsugu, and we all know how much you hate your twin sister meddling in your love life..." Sayo's complexion went three times paler, the mere thought of Hina trying all sorts of ways to annoy her sent shivers down her spine. She gulped, nodding her head shakily to Himari's condition. "Really?! Yay! Tomoe, you owe me 1000 yen!"

"Sure, sure. Can we get back to class before the teachers find out that we're skipping?" Tomoe asked, reluctantly handing a crisp 1000 yen bill to Himari, who was clearly ecstatic to have won some extra spending money. Sayo grumbled, making her way towards the exit but was stopped by the pink-haired girl. "Himari?"

"Hold on, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to class."

"Uh yeah, but what about asking Tsugu out on a date?"

"I don't see why I have to do that now."

"Yeah, but knowing you, you would try to drag it out until we forget about this deal so that you don't have to ask her out. Am I right?" Himari asked, hitting the nail on the head with the way Sayo flinched. "Okay so, if you  _don't_  ask Tsugu out right now via call-"

"I have to  _call_  her?!"

"-not only will I give this picture to your sister, but I would also tell the disciplinary committee about you holding a few rabbits hostage when they escaped instead of assisting Tae-san with them!" Sayo paled even further, how did Himari know about the escaped rabbits incident? Tomoe shook her head, wondering why did Himari had to expose other people's dirty laundry just to see her ships become canon. Himari grinned, pleased to see that she had Sayo in check. "So how about it?"

"...  _Fine_." Sayo growled in response, pulling out her phone to contact Tsugumi. "Hazawa-san? Are you free this Sunday? What do you say to a one on one session?"

 _"Like a d-date?"_  Sayo gulped at the mention of that word, her eyes darting from Himari to Tomoe. As much as she  _didn't_  want to ask...

"Exactly. So... outside the station at noon?"

 _"S-Sure thing! I'll see you there Sayo-san!"_ Tsugumi hung up, which was a blessing because a second longer and Sayo could melt into a puddle at any second. Himari squealed while Tomoe dragged her out of the room they were in, ignoring the glares sent their way.

* * *

"Okay, so how are you gonna deal with Minato-san?" Tomoe asked, marching her way back to class with Himari following closely behind. They had managed to sneak back into school compounds before they got caught, though it was mostly because of Ran being used as a distraction thanks to her regularly skipping classes and her dyed hair.

"I dunno, but you're dealing with her next."

"Wait, what?!" Tomoe exclaimed, colliding into someone and sending both of them to the ground. "Ow... Hey are you- oh no."

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" Straddled under Tomoe was Yukina, the subject of their conversation. Himari snickered, getting a kick out of her girlfriend being forced to confront Yukina. Tomoe gulped, internally panicking at the sight of Yukina glaring up at her. "Well?"

"Uh... so you know how Ran's gonna take you out on a date?" Yukina nodded, her eyes narrowing as she waited for Tomoe to explain where she was going with the conversation. "Yeah... uh... We kinda want you to confess that you like her afterwards."

"... And if I refuse?"

"Oh come on! If you confess to her, you'll get to date her!"

"... It's embarrassing."

"What, you think it wasn't embarrassing for me when I confessed to Himari?! Urgh, fine! If you don't confess to Ran by Sunday, the picture that Himari's using to blackmail you? Yeah, that's gonna go to Ran's dad." Yukina's eyes widened at the declaration, desperately scanning for any traces of feint in Tomoe's eyes.

"Y-You won't do that. You know how her father's like." Tomoe arched an eyebrow, she didn't expect Yukina to fear Ran's father. Hell, she didn't expect for Yukina to  _know_  how Ran's father was like. Tomoe could feel Himari smirking behind her, pleased at the turn of events.

"O-Oh yeah, I'll totally do that. I bet you know how protective he is towards his only daughter."

"Y-Yeah, and that's precisely why you won't tell him about me."

"I-I bet he'll  _love_  to know how you're treating his precious rebel daughter."

"Oh god, if he knows then he'll tell my father, and then he will tell my mother. Oh god, oh god no don't tell him." Tomoe blinked, it was every day you get to see Yukina Minato, Roselia's leader, pleading. She could imagine Himari snapping shots of Yukina begging Tomoe to not tell Ran's father. "I-I'll confess to Mitake-san! And I'll totally start saving up for our future together, so  _please_. Please  _don't_  tell him."

"Okay! Nice talk." Tomoe nodded, getting up and dashing away towards their classroom. Himari followed behind, a smile plastered on her face even as their Maths teacher yelled at her for submitting Ran's Maths homework instead of hers. "H-Himari, I'm screwed!"

"Why? I mean, we totally blackmailed Minato-san into confessing."

"Did you not see how she was about to kill me?! I bet she'll murder Ako first then me!"

"... Uh..."

* * *

"Okay so... Lisa-chan's the problem here." Two hours after blackmailing Yukina and Sayo, Himari and Tomoe were still discussing ways to get Lisa into asking Moca out on a date. Though Lisa was part of the most scandalous picture Himari had, there were at an impasse given that they had no other leverages should that picture failed them. "Does she have a strict family?"

"She doesn't." They turned around to the source, who was Yukina. Tomoe gulped, worrying that she was already going to die before she could will her drumsticks to Ako. "Don't think about telling her boss though, he's apparently aware of their... whatever relationship they have at work."

"Shit. Moca's family are super lax too... How are we going to blackmail Lisa-chan...?"

"... Sayo has once told me to keep an eye out on Hina ever since her guitar went missing a few weeks ago." Yukina started, fumbling for her phone and tapping on the photo library app. "So one day, I finally managed to catch Hina in the act of hugging Sayo's guitar-"

"That's very creepy even for Hina-san." Tomoe muttered, expressing what Himari was also thinking. Yukina nodded, probably agreeing with her juniors. "But why are you telling us about her when we're talking about your best friend?"

"I was about to get to that. See, I found out that Hina doesn't actually fancy SayoTsugu or whatever the name is. I found out..." Yukina showed her phone to Tomoe and Himari, revealing Lisa to be kissing Sayo's guitar in an intimate way. "... that Hina prefers LisaSayo."

"... Holy shit, that looks like Moca's guitar from that angle."

"Apparently, Hina also wears contacts to satisfy her... fantasy. She doesn't know about this picture yet." Yukina continued, expanding the picture so that they could see Lisa's signature olive-coloured eyes on Hina. "Lisa would deny that the girl in that picture  _is_  her... but I think Aoba-san does leave her guitar in school from time to time?"

"First of all, why are you helping us considering that we just blackmailed you?!" Tomoe asked in disbelief, with Himari nodding along. "And second of all, you're just gonna allow us to blackmail Lisa-san just like that?"

"... I mean, I just found out that she was the one who set my ex-pet cat's tail on fire."

"... Ex?"

"He died years ago. The fire had nothing to do with his death."

"Oh." Both Tomoe and Himari glanced at the picture then at Yukina. There were a lot of things to consider, since it was one of their blackmailing victims that was now providing them with the upper hand. "Well uh..."

"Okay, we'll take it. So what do you really want?" Himari said, folding her arms. Tomoe facepalmed, sometimes she wondered if her girlfriend was too impulsive for her own good. Sure, it  _was_  good blackmailing material but coming from one of their victims? There was definitely a catch to it.

"Money. I don't actually have money for my upcoming... date? Yeah, date with Mitake-san." Yukina sighed, carelessly ruffling her grey hair with a hand. Himari and Tomoe shared a look, and both agreed to give Yukina some money (because if they lent it, it wasn't really keeping their end of the deal). "Right, 2000 yen each then."

"Welp, good thing I just won 1000 yen from Tomoe!" Himari grinned as she handed Yukina two 1000 yen bills, with Tomoe grumbling about how she had to tighten her budget if she wanted to make it through the week. Once 4000 yen was given to Yukina, both of them received the picture of Hina kissing Sayo's guitar. "Wow, now we can blackmail Lisa-chan!"

"Hey onee-chan~" Ako beamed, flinching upon noticing Yukina in the room with her sister and Himari. "Y-Yukina-san? What are you doing here?"

"Simply ensuring that whatever they're doing doesn't affect Roselia." Yukina coolly replied, a small smile creeping onto her face. "By the way Ako, about Rin-"

"AHHHHHHH! HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?!" Ako screeched, throwing her wallet at her bandmate. Yukina smiled innocently, a look that even Lisa would be surprised to see. She picked up the wallet and walked away, with Ako chasing after her. "Noooooooo! Gimme back my train pass! Take all my money but that! I need to go home tooooooo!"

"... Holy shit, what do you think she needs the money for?"

"I have no idea, but she better give Ako back her train pass or else I'll punch her for real."

* * *

"Lisa-chan! Do you have a minute?" Himari called out to Lisa, who was the only one left in 2-B's classroom. Lisa grinned, clearly thrilled to see Himari and Tomoe. "I need your help with a small favour!"

"Sure, work got cancelled so I'm free! What's up?" Tomoe silently prayed that whatever Himari was going to do, she would let Lisa off easy. Of course, now that they had a picture of 'Lisa' kissing 'Moca's' guitar, she figured that her girlfriend would probably bring out the big guns early on.

"We need you to ask Moca out on a date." Lisa stared at them in disbelief, her cheeks rapidly heating up with every second passed in awkward silence. "Like, ask her on a date right now."

"I-I... I can't! I-I mean, she's too good for me! Moca's like a ten and I'm... I-I'm a three on the hot scale! Well, maybe a four at most but-"

"Oh my god, just ask her out you useless lesbian! Remember our pact?! If one of us three useless lesbians gets a girlfriend, she would help the rest get their own girlfriends!" Himari exclaimed, grabbing Lisa by the shoulders. "I am gonna help you screw Moca over whether you like it or not."

"Uh, Himari? Maybe  _don't_  use the word 'screw' in that context?" Tomoe asked, trying her best to be considerate towards Lisa. "Anyways, Moca's kinda at Yamabuki Bakery sadly munching away on her daily bread and-"

"She's being sad... at Saya's?" Lisa asked, as though she had just came out of a trance. Tomoe dumbly nodded, since she had exaggerated about Moca being too much of a chicken to ask Lisa out on a date. "Oh god, i-is she trying to capture Moca's heart with bread?"

"Who? Saya?"

"Yes, her! Moca literally once told me at work that having bread is enough to meet all her high standards! Oh my god, I bet Saya's in love with Moca! That's why Moca gets to have bread every single day!"

"Um no, I'm pretty sure Moca buys bread every day-"

"I need to ask her out on a date now! Good thing Yukina cancelled our study session on Sunday for Ran!" Lisa panicked, immediately contacting Moca's number. "Hey Moca! Let's go on a date this Sunday at 1.15 pm!"

 _"Really~? Yay~ Moca-chan will wait for you at the station then~"_ The call was disconnected, with Lisa laughing in relief. Then the laughing degenerated into sobbing, and all of a sudden, the confidence Lisa had for three minutes disappeared as though it never appeared.

"Oh my god! What the hell am I gonna do on Sunday?! How does one go on a date?! What have I done?!" Lisa sobbed, with Himari and Tomoe inching slowly towards the door. Once they were safely out of the classroom, they bolted towards the school gate to discuss what had happened with Lisa.

"... So it turns out that we didn't need the picture Yukina sent us." Tomoe started, holding one of Himari's hands as they made their way back home. "Who knew Lisa-san was jealous of Saya even though she's taken by Arisa?"

"Yeah, I didn't even get to use the LisaMoca picture I took yesterday to blackmail her. I'm disappointed." Himari sighed, tightening her grip on Tomoe's hand. "Wanna go out and eat some ramen? My treat."

"Do you even have enough money to pay for your own?"

"Well, probably not..."

"Then let's just order drinks at Tsugu's. Maybe we get to hear her gush about her upcoming date."

"Let's do that!" Himari beamed, melting Tomoe's heart for the infinite time ever since they met each other. "Wait, when are they going for their dates again?"

"This Sunday... oh. Oh no." Tomoe glanced over at her girlfriend, a sick smile surfacing on her slightly chubby cheeks.  _'Oh dear god please don't tell me...'_

* * *

"Thank you both for joining us!" Himari smiled towards Ako and Rinko, the latter regretting her decision to help Himari with her plans. Tomoe sighed, normally she would be sleeping in till noon during weekends but thanks to Ran's date with Yukina, they were hanging around the station at 10.15 am. "Anyways, does everyone know who are they stalking later?"

"Himari, do you have to say that we're stalking them?" Tomoe asked, yawning loudly. Ako rubbed her eyes tiredly, having only three hours of sleep thanks to a gaming raid with Rinko. Rinko was unaffected by the effects of lack of sleep as she was used to it, though the dark circles around her eyes worried the others slightly.

"Duh. We're technically following them. Okay in case you guys have forgotten, Ako-chan's with LisaMoca which starts at 1.15 pm, Rinko-san will be following SayoTsugu at noon, and we'll deal with YukiRan! Any questions?" Himari asked, with Rinko raising her hand. "Rinko-san!"

"U-Um... Do we... have to f-follow them everywhere?" Himari thought for a moment, nodding in response. She even bought movie tickets for all four of them since Yukina and Ran were watching a movie. "D-Does that include H-Hazawa-san's... family cafe?"

"Uh... Good question. Maybe just go in? Oh but Sayo-san might suspect you if you go in Ako-less..."

"Why not ask Hina-san?" Ako suggested, earning herself a firm shake of the head from Himari. "Ehhhhh?! Why not?!"

"Because we kinda promised Sayo-san to keep her and Tsugu under wraps."

"Who else would be free at this ungodly hour though?" Tomoe shrugged, trying to think of some names that were willing to help Rinko. "How about Okusawa-san?"

"HaroHapi's performing today though." Ako replied, holding up a Twitter notification. The notification revealed that at 3.15 pm outside the station, the band was going to perform to whoever was there then. "I heard that they're doing a musical!"

"Musical? Was that what Seta-senpai was talking about...?" Tomoe scratched her head, having heard from Kaoru fans at Haneoka that Kaoru would be starring in a musical along with the rest of Hello, Happy World!. "Well, I guess Okusawa-san's out..."

"I would invite Aya-chan since we did a useless lesbian trio pact, but she sucks at lying so yeah." Himari shrugged, exhausting her limited options. She couldn't ask Hagumi due to the band performance, Tsugumi was out because that was one half of the potential couples that Rinko was supposed to follow, and she had never once spoke to Poppin'Party so she didn't have any of their numbers.

"U-Um...!" Rinko called out shakily, her hand holding up her phone. "I-I asked I-Ichigaya-san if she was free... and she agreed to help us."

"That's great! Although she's gonna have to get her own ticket if she's planning to join us now." Himari replied, pulling Tomoe behind a nearby tree. Ako and Rinko followed suit, unsure of Himari's actions. "Holy shit, weren't they meeting up at 11?! Why is Ran here already?!"

* * *

**[SayoLisaYuki]**

_**[11.30 AM]** _

**Yukinya:** Lisa, Sayo, help me.

 **Roselia Twin:** Can it wait?

 **Yukinya:** No.

 **Lisa~:**  whts the emergency?

 **Yukinya:** Mitake-san and I are currently watching a movie.

 **Yukinya:** What am I supposed to do?

 **Roselia Twin:**...You watch the movie?

 **Lisa~:** holy shit no sayo

 **Lisa~:** u shld take this chance to hold her hand yukina

 **Lisa~:** or u can even eat one of her popcorns

 **Yukinya:** We didn't buy popcorn.

 **Yukinya:** All we got are some drinks.

 **Lisa~:** sooooo ask if u could hv a sip of her drink?

 **Yukinya:** It's bitter melon.

 **Lisa~:**  damn u 2 suck at flirting -_-

 **Roselia Twin:** Not like you were any better.

 **Roselia Twin:**  Don't try and make yourself look better than us.

 **Lisa~:** i'm not?

 **Lisa~:** i'm freaking out here ok?

 **Lisa~:**  omg wht shld i do ltr?

 **Roselia Twin:** That should be my line.

 **Yukinya:** We're screwed.

"Minato-san." Yukina jumped from that whisper, not expecting Ran to say anything throughout the movie. Yukina turned her head only to see Ran blushing, explosions sounds heard from the movie they were supposed to be watching. "... After this, let's get something to eat. I know a cafe that you will definitely like."

"That sounds great?" Yukina replied, cursing herself for such a weak reply. If only Lisa was there to help her communicate better... Four rows behind them, Tomoe was restraining Himari from hurling her bucket of popcorn at the two vocalists while Rinko was covering her ears due to the loud noises from the movie. Ako sighed, her fingers typing across the digital keyboard furiously as she composed a text.

**[Yukinya]**

_**[11.39 AM]** _

**UdagawaDemon:** heyhey yukinasan

 **UdagawaDemon:** theres a band performance outside the stn at 1515

 **UdagawaDemon:** go bring ranchan there

 **Yukinya:** Why are you telling me this?

 **UdagawaDemon:** bcuz i made a bet with himarichan n she said tht ur gonna let ranchan plan the entire date

 **UdagawaDemon:** n honestly after u took my money i need cash

 **Yukinya:** What makes you think Uehara-san has money?

 **Yukinya:** I took her money too.

 **UdagawaDemon:** woman wtf do u need our money for?

 **Yukinya:**  Our future.

 **UdagawaDemon:** u mean roselia?

 **Yukinya:** What? No, I mean my future with Mitake-san.

"Breaking news you guys, Yukina-san's smitten for Ran-chan to the point that she's actually serious about their family fund." Ako whispered, showing the other three the conversation with Yukina. "Rinrin, shouldn't you get going?"

"Y-You're right... I asked Ichigaya-san to meet me outside the station at 11.45... P-Please excuse me..." Rinko muttered, crawling her way out of the cinema they were in. The rest turned their attention back to Yukina and Ran, their hands touching each other.

"Oh my god this is so cute I gotta snap a pic!"

"Himari! Don't yell! We're in a cinema!"

* * *

"So... why the fuck did Sayo-senpai ask to meet Tsugumi-san at the station when they're gonna have lunch at the Hazawa family cafe?" Arisa asked, obviously irritated by the development. Rinko made an apologetic squeaking noise, instantly making Arisa feel guilty. "A-Ahhhh! I-I don't mean  _you_! I mean them!"

"I-I don't know... a-all I know is that I'm supposed to follow them and take pictures whenever Hikawa-san and Hazawa-san are supporting their own ship..." Rinko mumbled, unable to meet Arisa's questioning eyes as she strained her ears to eavesdrop on Sayo's and Tsugumi's conversation. "I-I'm sorry..."

"For what? For Himari-chan's crazy obsession with making us date? It's not your fault. Hell, that girl's crazy enough to interrupt Saya and I." Arisa shook her head, remembering that one incident when Himari interrupted their make-out session.  _'And it was getting good then...'_

"I watched Afterglow's performance last week, it was a surprise to see you in leather Hazawa-san." Sayo commented, causing Tsugumi to blush in shame. That performance (which was recorded) was proof of Tsugumi's attempt to stand out, and she doubted that she stood out in the way she wanted. "Have you seen the comments?"

"I'm too scared to see them. I was so terrible out there wasn't I?" Tsugumi asked, trying her best to not break down in front of her crush. It wasn't every day that the serious guitarist invited someone to hang out with her, so the least Tsugumi could do was to hold her emotions in.

"Unexpected, yes. Terrible? Far from it. That performance had a great turnout, though the comments are extremely crude in nature..." Sayo reassured, the barely audible growl at the end of her sentence highlighting to Rinko and Arisa her displeasure towards the comments. This made them curious of the mentioned comments, and within second they were able to locate the video of the said performance on Arisa's phone.

"Holy fucking shit, half of the comments are written by perverts! They want Tsugumi-chan to  _step_  on them! Oh, that's gross alright." Arisa remarked in disgust, treating her phone as though it was contaminated by nuclear waste. Rinko paled, such content scared her greatly. She was thankful that due to Roselia's nature, none of them would dream of doing something out of the ordinary... "Shirokane-senpai, didn't your guys do something crazy during one of Roselia's performances?"

"Um... W-We don't talk... about that performance... H-Hikawa-san blames your band... for inspiring Minato-san..."

"Us? Oh, you mean that gig with the fire-breathing and Otae's pet rabbits? Yeah well, I didn't want things to get so crazy then. Believe me, I was okay with Rimirin's idea of throwing candy but choco cornets? Nuh uh, that was when I was completely against them doing stupid things to attract more people to watch us."

"I-I heard that Roselia plans to do a beach performance next! Wouldn't it be hot for you guys?" Tsugumi asked, causing Rinko to flinch. She hadn't heard of this, but she was slightly relieved that she hadn't because it meant that they wouldn't be actually following through with it.

"Oh... yeah that's true. Please don't tell Shirokane-san though, we plan on dragging her to the beach at the last minute since she hates crowded areas." Sayo replied, starting Rinko's silent breakdown as she whimpered in front of Arisa. "To be honest, this is just Imai-san's plan to get to see Shirokane-san in a swimsuit once more."

"Himari-chan said that they had fun helping out the beach house when..." Rinko drowned out Sayo's and Tsugumi's conversation, too pre-occupied with her impending fate. Arisa sighed, beckoning Eve over so that she could place their orders.

_'Geez... And here I thought Roselia's not the type to pull such a stunt...'_

* * *

"Thanks for inviting Moca-chan out on a date Lisa-san~" Moca said, leaning against Lisa casually. That threw Lisa off, and was now reduced to a blushing mess. Moca smirked, she wanted to impress her coworker even it meant making her blush at every single opportunity.  _'Thank god we live in the era of the internet~'_

"N-No problem. So uh, where do you wanna go first?" Lisa asked, reaching out for Moca's hand. Moca flinched, she certainly hadn't expected Lisa to reach out for her hand like it was nothing. Unbeknownst to her, Lisa's heart was beating faster than Ako's drumming and Roselia had witnessed first-hand just how fast Ako could get with her drumming.  _'Oh my god I'm holding Moca's hand like it's nothing. Oh god is my hand sweaty? Ahhhh why must my friends be so useless when it comes to dating?!'_

"I'm kinda hungry, do you mind if we swing by Saya's place? Nothing like bread for a meal eh?" Lisa could feel herself twitching from the name. While she had nothing against Saya's personality, the fact that she was the daughter of a well-known bakery owner ticked her off. She had read enough shoujo manga to know that girls were easily won over, and in Moca's case, she could be easily won over by bread. "Lisa-san?"

"H-Huh? Oh I mean, of course we can! Let's go!" Moca grinned, pulling Lisa in the direction of Saya's family bakery. Ako inched out from Hagumi's place, oblivious to the strange looks she was gathering. She was about to follow the couple, but a tap to the shoulder scared her out from her focus.

"Gah!"

"Ako-chan, whatcha doing?" Turning around, Ako was face to face with Hina, who had an inquisitive look on her face as she tried to figure out Ako's intentions. "Are you following Lisa-chi?"

"Uh... kinda? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I was thinking of buying some croquettes for lunch since onee-chan isn't at home. Speaking of her, do you know where she is?" Ako shrugged, she figured that it was in everyone's best interests if Hina didn't know that Sayo was on a date with Tsugumi. Hina pouted, handing a few bills over to Hagumi's father who in return gave her a bag filled with croquettes and meat. "Hmm... can I follow you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're following Lisa-chi and Moca-chan yeah? Since I have nothing better to do, might as well join ya! Besides, I'm pretty good at this spying business." Hina grinned, holding up the bag of croquettes. "And we can have something to munch on while trailing 'em!"

"Okay, sure I guess? Are they still in there?" Hina pointed in the bakery's direction, with Ako following her finger to the bakery. Inside, Lisa seemed to be... "Is Lisa-nee arguing with Moca?!"

"Don't worry about it Moca! Just lemme pay for your bread!" Lisa waved Moca off, turning to face Saya with a warning gaze. "How much will it be?"

"Uh... 7000 yen?" Saya replied, punching in a few numbers into the cash register. Lisa nodded, slapping seven 1000 yen bills onto the table. She wouldn't admit it, but Moca's bread purchase alone made her broke for the whole week. Still, it was worth it if it meant impressing Moca. "G-Great. Moca-chan, your card?"

"Okay~" Moca handed over her reward card to Saya while Lisa simply glared at Saya, who was confused to why the usually placid bassist was angry towards her. Ako sighed from a distance, giving Hina a hard nudge as the guitarist was laughing her socks off. "Lisa-san, you didn't have to do that~"

"Hey, no problem. You can clock more rewards and I get to see you happy, it's a win-win situation yeah?" Lisa smiled, clutching onto her wallet tightly. Before Ako could do anything, Hina left their hiding spot and strolled up to Lisa.

"H-Hey!" Ako whispered, but it was too late, Hina had struck up a conversation with Lisa and Moca.  _'Why in devil's name did I let Hina-san tag along?'_

"Lisa-chi! Remember two weeks ago you lent me 5000 yen after my guitar strings snapped? I'm paying you back now, hope that I didn't disturb your hot date with Moca-chan!" Hina grinned, pushing five 1000 yen bills to Lisa. Lisa blinked, she was positive that she didn't lend any money to Hina but at least it  _did_  help her survive her date with Moca which just started a few minutes ago. "Okay, gonna head back now, don't make out too much!"

"... Were guitar strings always that expensive?" Moca asked Lisa, who shrugged due to a lack of response to what had just happened.

* * *

**UdagawaDemon added Pastel Twin to [Let's make ships canon!].**

**Rinrin added IchiBonsai to [Let's make ships canon!].**

_**[2.00 PM]** _

**Himahimadevil:** wth i thot we said no hinas!

 **UdagawaDemon:** yea abt tht... shes with me?

 **UdagawaTaiko:**  how did tht happen?

 **Pastel Twin:** oh we met while stalking lisachi!

 **Pastel Twin:** kinda loaned 5000 to her after she just paid for moca-chan's bread

 **UdagawaTaiko:** omg we should hv told her to never pay for her bread

 **UdagawaTaiko:** moca's bread are super pricey

 **Himahimadevil:**  whts her damage?

 **UdagawaDemon:** uhhhh 7000?

 **IchiBonsai:**  Can someone tell me why Sayo-senpai thinks that it's a good idea to meet up at the station when in the end they started their date at Hazawa Cafe?

 **Himahimadevil:** see this is why i said no hinas

 **Pastel Twin:** ouch i'm not siscon

 **Pastel Twin:**  i was hoping tht it's lisasayo tho

 **UdagawaTaiko:**  we know

 **Rinrin:** um... hikawa-san's heading to the park with hazawa-san...

 **IchiBonsai:**  Actually Shirokane-senpai, they're headed towards an internet cafe.

 **Rinrin:** oh

 **UdagawaTaiko:** omg himari do u think tht tsugu's gonna play nfo again?

 **Pastel Twin:** nfo? onee-chan played tht game

 **UdagawaDemon:** yea i dragged her into it becuz i wanted a limited item

 **Pastel Twin:**  no i mean she PLAYS tht game

 **Himahimadevil:** i dun get it

 **Pastel Twin:** does afterglow not play nfo?

 **UdagawaTaiko:** ok other thn moca and tsugu, our lvls r not very high

 **UdagawaTaiko:** highest among 3 of us is like 15?

 **Rinrin:** how high is hazawa-san?

 **Himahimadevil:**  last time i asked she was at lvl 67?

 **IchiBonsai:** How long ago was that?

 **Himahimadevil:**  ...maybe a month?

 **IchiBonsai:** Shirokane-senpai, you're at Level 85 right?

 **UdagawaDemon:** as long as tsugu-chin dun challenge u to direct 1v1 u shld be ok?

 **Pastel Twin:** arisa-chan how high r u anyways?

 **UdagawaDemon:** n wht happened to yukiran?

 **Himahimadevil:** they r in a cat cafe n the cats r so fluffyyyyyy

 **UdagawaTaiko:** there is a cat tht looks like minato-san and a cat tht looks like ran

 **UdagawaTaiko:** it even has a red furry part on its left side

 **UdagawaTaiko:** himari maybe we should go in

 **Himahimadevil:** n let ran see us? no way

 **UdagawaTaiko:** yeah well the staff is looking at us funny

 **IchiBonsai:** Oh shit they're really going into the cafe, wish us luck.

 **Rinrin:** ako-chan i'll try to get that rare drop you want! ^^

 **UdagawaDemon:** awwwww thks rinrin

 **IchiBonsai:** Going off now, bye.

 **Pastel Twin:** byeeeeeee

"Hey Ako-chan? Is it a good time to tell them that onee-chan's at level 93 in NFO?" Hina asked, shocking Ako with an impossibly high level in the MMO.

"She's level  _what_?!"

* * *

_KeyBonsai: [Shirokane-senpai, do we **have**  to cover ourselves?]_

_Pyrokane: [We can't let Hikawa-san or Hazawa-san see us!]_

"Seriously? You know they can just check out info by clicking us right?" Arisa turned to face Rinko, who was monitoring the computer screen. They were logged into NFO at the internet cafe Sayo and Tsugumi entered, and at Rinko's insistence, both of their characters covered their faces with masks. "Okay I mean, this Thunder Assassin's mask is awesome for my stats but-"

"Shh! Hikawa-san's approaching us...!" Rinko shushed Arisa, startling the latter. It wasn't a well-known fact but whenever it came to games, Rinko became a lot of assertive than her usual shy demeanour. In fact, only Ako and Arisa knew of it, and that was after months of playing NFO together. Sayo's paladin approached Rinko's pyromage, with an archer following closely behind. "Hazawa-san's an archer? I was expecting her to be a cleric..."

"Are they asking us to go for a dungeon run together? You think that's why they have such high levels?" Arisa's character, a dual swordswoman, tapped her foot impatiently, her personality representing her controller's.

"I don't know, there are only two ways to level up quickly... One is by grinding in high-difficulty dungeons, and the other is..." An alert warning appeared on both Rinko's and Arisa's desktop screen, indicating that Sayo and Tsugumi were... "... by winning other MMO players in duels..."

_NightBlade: [You'll die by my hand.]_

_Pyrokane: [Can't we settle things peacefully?]_

_PlainGumi: [Nope ^^ We want to level up and there's a bonus event that gives us 4x the XP if we beat you two!]_

"Oh dear god, what kind of a date are they having?!" Arisa couldn't believe that the mild-mannered Tsugumi was actually looking forward to duelling them. Clicking on their characters, it was revealed that Sayo was at level 95 and Tsugumi was at level 86. "... Shirokane-senpai, have you ever defeated anything at Sayo-senpai's level?"

"Um..." Rinko paled, she wasn't sure how she was able to duel without her pride on the line. She was used to winning, and for once she might lose to her own bandmate who wasn't supposed to get addicted to NFO. "I'll try...?"

"Gah, Tsugumi-san's coming in from the right! What the fuck, how is it that we're already duelling when I didn't say yes?!"

"Alright, let's kill these two!" Sayo's voice was coming from opposite them, which meant that any screaming from Arisa could give away the fact that she and Rinko were following Sayo and Tsugumi on their date. "I never knew that you play NFO too Hazawa-san."

"Hahaha... Ako-chan got me hooked on it, and I read online that defeating others in duels was an easy way to level up! I haven't really played the main storyline though..."

"T-There are players like her?!" Arisa asked Rinko, who nodded back as she narrowly dodged Sayo's attack. Both Rinko and Arisa were forced to defend themselves from Sayo's and Tsugumi's barrage of attacks, with Arisa considering fleeing the duel. "When we lose, I'm gonna murder Ako for getting people hooked on this shit!"

"But  _you_  were the one... who got Ako-chan hooked on NFO... and after that we met online."

"Not importa- Paladin to your left!"

* * *

"Oh my god they were so fluffy!" Himari squealed as they left the cat cafe, with Tomoe grinning in response. In Tomoe's arms were two fluffy cats that resembled Yukina and Ran respectively, given to them by the cat cafe's owner after witnessing first hand that the cats looked exactly like their friends. "Isn't that right Yukinya?"

"Nya~" The Yukina lookalike meowed back, her grey paws reaching out for Himari. The other cat meowed in a huff, trying her best to look uninterested. Tomoe chuckled nervously, though she had somehow adopted the cats, she wasn't sure how she would be able to take care of both of them.

"Nyatake certainly acts like Ran! She's all broody and stuff. Anyways, where's the couple going to next?"

"Apparently, HaroHapi's musical." Tomoe replied, directing Himari's attention towards the station where the band was staging a musical. On the makeshift stage stood Yukina and Ran, donned in princely clothing and scowls etched onto their faces as Kaoru captivated the audience by magically sending them sparkles. "Oh wow, how did they get Minato-san and Ran up on stage?"

"Seta-san, I refuse to do this." Yukina gritted the words out of her teeth as she levelled a glare at said girl, the latter simply acknowledging her words with a flourish. Yukina sighed, she had only brought Ran here solely because Ako had provided her with a suggestion. She glanced back at Ran, who looked mortified to be up on stage with Hello, Happy World!. Not that Yukina would blame her, she also wished to be anywhere but up on the stage with the band.  _'I'll kill Ako for suggesting this to me next practice.'_

"Ah my dear kitten-"

"Don't you  _dare_  call me your kitten."

"The world's a stage, and we are all nothing but players on it." Kaoru declared grandly, showcasing her lack of understanding of a Shakespearean quote. Ran groaned, cradling her head in her hands as Michelle nudged Kaoru to indicate that she had gotten Shakespearean quotes wrong (as usual).

"Minato-san, Mitake-san, I'm so sorry that you're dragged up here with us but Kokoro insisted that one of you confess undying love shit to each other." Misaki, now playing the role of Michelle, apologised, Michelle's shining eyes not helping the situation. "Oh and uh, we're all aware that you two have the hots for each other."

"Wait, you like me?!" Both Yukina and Ran gasped at the same time, unaware that the other party liked them back. "Why would you like me?!"

"... Uh..." Misaki wasn't sure how to reply, and before she knew it, Yukina and Ran were locking lips with each other. "Wow, that's one fast romance."

"Nya?" Tomoe had covered both of the cats' eyes while Himari snapped pictures of YukiRan at a speed faster than sound. "Nyaaaaa!"

"Sorry Nyatake, your human counterpart's engaging in adult activities."

"Oh come on Tomoe, kissing isn't considered as adult activities!" Himari retorted, satisfied by the number of shots depicting YukiRan. "By the way, are you really gonna adopt them?"

"What do you want me to do, give these two cats away? They're in love with each other!" Himari snorted, not believing that the two cats were in love as what Tomoe proclaimed. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as the two cats were seemingly kissing each other, if trying to bite each other's tongue was considered as kissing among cats. "See?!"

"... Okay kitties, smile for Hii-chan..."

* * *

"Holy shit Rinrin lost to Sayo-san." Ako read Rinko's message in disbelief, with Hina shrugging as they followed Lisa and Moca to a clothing store. "Just how obsessed is Sayo-san with NFO?"

"Don't ask me, I told her that I don't play NFO and all of a sudden she started getting into it." Ako shook her head, making a mental note to herself to console Rinko later. They hid behind a pillar as they watched Lisa showing a few dresses to Moca, who shook her head with a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"No way, I don't look good in dresses~" Moca rejected Lisa's fourth option, pointing to a rack where hoodies could be found. "Those hoodies over there? Now that's my style."

"How would you know that you don't look good in dresses if you don't try them on? C'mon, pretty please?" Moca gulped, Lisa was now doing that puppy eyes thing that she only thought it existed in Himari's manga. Moca reluctantly nodded her head, it wasn't as though Lisa would intentionally humiliate her by asking her to wear a dress right?

"Aw it can't be helped~ Moca-chan will wear try this on then~" Moca hummed, almost snatching the dress out of Lisa's hands and dashing towards the changing room. Once inside the changing room, Moca took a good look at the dress. It was a simple aqua-coloured dress that ended slightly above the knees. Moca whistled, amazed at Lisa's fashion sense.  _'Ehhhh... I really really don't wanna wear a dress but Lisa-san picked this out for me... and it actually looks okay... Hmm... What should Moca-chan do~?'_

 _'I wonder how would Moca look in dresses? I picked out a simple one since she usually wears simple clothing... but she looks uncomfortable when I pleaded her to try it on... Ahhh, why am I so pushy?!'_  Lisa thought to herself, messing up her hair in frustration. All she wanted was to see Moca in a dress, but Moca's discomfort left a lingering sense of guilt in Lisa. After a while, Moca came out of the changing room wearing the dress, a rare look of embarrassment appearing in the form of heavy blushing. "Moca, you look..."

"Weird? I know right? Sorry Lisa-san, I know you tailored my preferences when picking this out but I just can't seem to rock dresses y'know?" Moca replied, shrugging casually in an attempt to hide her insecurity. Lisa shook her head furiously, grabbing Moca by the shoulders. "W-Whoa! Lisa-san, I know Moca-chan's adorable and all but you can't just look like you wanna eat me y'know?"

"Moca, you look beautiful! If anything, the dresses can't rock  _you_. I'm so glad that I get to see you like this all to myself." Lisa didn't know why she was running her mouth off, but even if she could stop it, she didn't want to. Moca gulped, covering her blushing face with her hands while Lisa rambled on about Moca's cuteness.

"Ahahaha~ I suppose Moca-chan's cuteness shines through everything~" Moca chuckled, her heart fluttering more the longer Lisa complimented Moca.  _'I bet Hii-chan will yell at me to kiss Lisa-san or something... Hard not to though, her lip gloss is like begging me to kiss her...'_

"Anyways! You're cute no matter what you have on!" Lisa concluded, mentally screaming at her lack of self-control over her words.

"... Even if Moca-chan's naked?" It was meant to tease Lisa, but the scarlet-tinted cheeks as well as Lisa's gaping mouth indicated that the bassist took it seriously. "... I don't think I would mind if you  _actually_ saw me in my birthday suit..."

"I think Lisa-chi's overheating." Hina cheerily commented, directing Ako's attention towards the steam pouring out from Lisa's ears. "I bet that they'll be the first to bang~"

"H-Hina-san! Get your head out of the gutter!"

* * *

"You know, I thought that you hated me." Ran murmured, now holding onto Yukina's hand. They were now at a park waiting for cats to appear, unfortunately they didn't have much luck as the minutes passed. Yukina raised both eyebrows at Ran's comment, clearly surprised to hear that from her girlfriend.

"I could never hate you Mitake-san. I admit, I see you as a rival but never once did I hate you. In fact, I assumed that  _you're_  the one who hated me." Now it was Ran's turn to be surprised, did her usual indifferent expression really give off the vibe that she hated Yukina? She really had to practice her smiling in front of the mirror. "It seems that I'm wrong."

"Likewise." Despite now being a couple, it didn't mean that the silence had been any less awkward. "Hey so... this won't like affect anything right?"

"What do you mean Mitake-san?"

"Like... I still see you as a rival in music, but we're now dating so..."

"Ah." That was all Yukina could reply with, she didn't really think that their relationship status would affect their music in any way and if she was to be honest, she assumed that it could make both bands better.  _'Am I supposed to express these thoughts though? What would Lisa do...?'_

"I know right? Though-"

"I don't see the problem with it. I think that it could make our music better. Besides, what's the harm in some competition?"

"That's only applicable if the competition's friendly Minato-san."

"Oh? Was I wrong to think that our rivalry has been nothing but friendly?" For a moment Ran said nothing, then she laughed lightly. It was just like Yukina to assume that their seemingly bitter rivalry was simply a friendly exchange between two talented vocalists. "Mitake-san, why are you laughing?"

"Nothing important. By the way, can I kiss you again?"

"Sure, you don't really have to ask..." Ran nodded, leaning in to kiss Yukina. Yukina accepted, the bitter taste of coffee Ran bought prior to coming to the park lingering on Yukina's lips. Her disgust was clear as day the moment they pulled away. "Whoops, forgot about the coffee I finished just now."

"... I suppose I'll have to get used to this..." Yukina sighed in resignation, it was a small price to pay if it meant dating the socially awkward Ran. Behind some distant trees, Tomoe, Himari and the two cats were observing the new couple, with Himari fistpumping at the kiss. Tomoe chuckled, relieved to see that Ran was finally dating her longtime crush.

"Tomoe, isn't this great?! YukiRan's a thing now!" Himari squealed, snapping pictures of the couple. The cats meowed angrily, indicating their displeasure at Himari's photo taking. "Aw c'mon, support Himari-nee-san in her stalking!"

"So you admit that we're stalking them huh?" Tomoe shook her head, pulling out her phone to check the status of the other two potential couples.

**[Let's make ships canon!]**

_**[6.33 PM]** _

**UdagawaTaiko:** yukiran's official

 **UdagawaDemon:**  omgomgomg rlly????

 **UdagawaDemon:**  yup

 **UdagawaTaiko:** how's it going on ur end?

 **UdagawaDemon:** uh not so sure but we r at a park now

 **IchiBonsai:**  Same here, and did I ever tell you guys how those two screwed us over in NFO?

 **UdagawaDemon:** no but rinrin did n boy is she pissed

 **Pastel Twin:** ako-chan things r getting boppin

 **Pastel Twin:** get off ur phone

 **Rinrin:** ichigaya-san...

 **Rinrin:** hikawa-san and hazawa-san are talking...

 **IchiBonsai:** Guess that's our cue to go.

 _'I hope that the others get together...'_ Tomoe prayed, holding Nyatake's paws together in a praying gesture.  _'You wouldn't turn away a cute and fluffy cat praying right?'_

* * *

"H-Hazawa-san, there's something that I wish to tell you." They were at the park Sayo frequented, the sunset mostly hidden by the numerous trees framing a rather romantic scenery. Tsugumi cocked her head, wondering what could Sayo want to say that made her blush.  _'Now how do I confess? Damn it, I should have asked Imai-san had I known today's date would be so successful!'_

"What is it Sayo-san?" Sayo didn't realise, but Tsugumi was in the same predicament she was facing.  _'Oh no, I don't know how to confess to Sayo-san! Moca-chan did tell me that I might have to take initiative... but how am I supposed to do that?!'_

"Um... Has today been fun?"

"A-Ah! Yes, it's been extremely enjoyable!"

"... Say Hazawa-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sayo breathed deeply, her mind racing as she struggled to confess to the keyboardist. Tsugumi was nervous too, the anticipation gripping onto her like how Eve once gripped her wrist tightly after she told her about Afterglow's brush with Haneoka's ghost.

"W-What would you do if I say that I love you?" Sayo managed to spit out her confession, though it was phrased in a hypothetical manner. She was lucky that Tsugumi had returned her affections, else the hypothetical question wouldn't have the effect the guitarist desired.

"I would say that I love you back! How could I not fall in love with you Sayo-san?" Tsugumi replied, her face turning redder the longer Sayo said nothing. Eventually, Sayo gave her a look which worried Tsugumi initially. It was upon closer observation that the look Sayo gave was 'why did you fall for me I'm a mess' and not 'I'm too good to date you', which relieved Tsugumi somewhat as it wasn't a direct rejection.

"... Seriously?" Sayo was confused, why would Tsugumi ever love a mess like her was a mystery. There were so many other options, for example Hina. Tsugumi was also confused, though for very different reasons. "... You look like you don't understand why I hate myself."

"T-That's because I don't? I understand that your relationship with Hina-san's strained, but that isn't a reason to hate yourself! Or is it...? Um..."

"We're sisters, yet I don't act like one. Ironically twins are supposed to be closer than normal siblings, yet I want to murder Hina at times just because I've an inferiority complex. Someone like me isn't actual dating material Hazawa-san."

"W-Well... This isn't going to solve anything, but the one thing Hina-san doesn't have is me falling for her?" Tsugumi wasn't sure if that was the right way to reassure Sayo, but that was the only way that she could think of that would get her feelings across to Sayo. Without saying anything, Sayo cupped Tsugumi's cheek with her left hand, the other used to reach out for Tsugumi's left hand. "S-Sayo-san?!"

"... I'm sorry that you have to say all that. I don't want to burden you with my personal problems." Sayo whispered, and in that moment, Tsugumi could see how fragile Sayo could be. "I'm sorry that you fell in love with someone like me."

"I'm not sorry Sayo-san. If I was given a second chance, I would use it to get to know you all over again." Tsugumi smiled, her right hand reaching to touch Sayo's left. Sayo flinched at the sudden hand contact, but didn't pull away. "I love you Sayo-san."

"... So does this mean we're dating?" Sayo asked, an unsure frown plastered across her pale features, her lips soon brought into a kiss by Tsugumi.  _'I guess we are then...'_

* * *

"Oh my god, onee-chan confessed to Tsugu-chin! Not my OTP but yes!" Hina cheered, throwing her phone into the air as Arisa informed the matchmaking group that SayoTsugu was officially a thing. Ako hissed at her partner, begging her to be silent as they observed Lisa and Moca from behind some bushes. "Sorry!"

"I never expected you to be the park type Lisa-san~ A romantic at heart huh~?" Moca grinned from ear to ear, though a faint blush dusted her cheeks. Only Ran knew that she was also a romantic at heart, and Moca would have taken it to her grave if she desired. Lisa looked embarrassed, but she gave Moca a quick nod in response. "Aha, called it~"

"D-Don't tease me! I know I don't look like it, but I'm actually a pure maiden at heart!"

"... Well yeah, for some reason you always wear showy clothes. Not that Moca-chan minds, it's good eye candy~" She didn't know why did Lisa always wear clothing that exposed so much of her skin. Take that instance after her 'Rose-lisa' event, she was dressed in a red marching uniform that revealed a gratuitous amount of her cleavage and fishnet stockings that shaped her toned legs. "Dressing sexy isn't very maiden-like y'know~"

"Gaaaaaah I know I know! Don't remind me!" Lisa huffed, instinctively covering her chest. Moca chuckled, Lisa's display of emotions was far too cute for her to handle. "... So Moca, there's something that I should tell you..."

"That you love ol' Moca-chan here? Who wouldn't?" Moca didn't mean for it to be taken seriously, but the silence on Lisa's end as well as her feverish expression said volumes. "No way, you actually love me?"

"Is that bad? I can't help it you know, I get crazy jealous whenever you're near Saya because she's your bread supplier-"

"Oh so  _that's_  why you offered to pay for my daily bread supply just now."

"I hug your guitar after school-"

"That sounds kinda kinky but it's okay?"

"And I just wanna hold your hand and watch the sunset like some dorky couple from all my romance novels!" At this point, Lisa was bursting into tears as she spilled every detail about her desires to Moca. Moca felt guilty, wondering if she had teased a bit too much with Lisa. "I even forced you to near kiss me back at that restaurant!"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold your horses Lisa-san. That almost kiss was mutual, and it took all of Moca-chan's willpower to not kiss you hard back then." Moca revealed, brushing off Lisa's tears with her calloused fingers. All she could think about was how pretty Lisa was even when she was crying, although it could just be the afterglow making Lisa radiate with sparkles. "... Even now, I'm doing all I can to not kiss ya."

"... I would prefer if you did Moca." Lisa managed a weak smile, internally beating herself up over appearing like a jealous ex in front of Moca. Moca gave a lopsided grin, gently pressing her lips against Lisa's. Though it lasted for only a moment, the kiss left them breathless once they both pulled apart. "You're pretty good Moca."

"Eh, those romance novels can get really steamy with their kisses." Moca shrugged, smiling back at Lisa. Lisa chuckled, pulling Moca in for another kiss. "Oh yeah Lisa-san?"

"Yeah?"

"How many other kinks do you have?"

* * *

"I've called today's meeting to finalise the new couples!" Himari declared, a satisfied smile on her face as she held up her shipping board. Her five accomplices gave varied responses, ranging from annoyance to pure curiosity. Himari then stuck three pictures, each featuring the three couples, onto the board, filling it up fully. "Man, are we good or what?"

"Your ships have costed Rinrin's pride though..." Ako mumbled, consoling Rinko as the latter sullenly nodded. Himari shrugged, she didn't see the appeal of online games to begin with. Tomoe and Arisa gave sympathetic glances while Hina mimicked Himari's shrugging action. "So what now?"

"We're debriefing? Oh and I guess Tomoe has something to announce. Right Tomoe?" Himari nudged Tomoe, who looked back in confusion. "The new additions?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Yeah, so... Ako? Say hello to Yukinya and Nyatake." Tomoe gently pushed the two cats towards Ako, who looked at her with disinterest. Hina's emerald eyes beamed with excitement, reaching out to pet Nyatake. "That's Nyatake, AKA Ran's lookalike."

"How the hell does that furball look like me?!" Six heads turned around, all of them gulping at the sight of the six girls they were tasked with stalking throughout the day. "And where the hell did you get that?!"

"R-Ran! I didn't... How did you get here?" Needless to say, Ran, Yukina and Sayo looked absolutely pissed with the six stalkers while Lisa and Tsugumi could only watch them boil in fury helplessly. Moca, on the other hand, looked like the cat had caught a canary. "Um... say hello to your new kids?"

"Wha-?! T-That cat doesn't even look like me!"

"Ran, it has a tuft of red fur on its left."

"S-Still! Wait, aren't they from the cat cafe I work at? Holy shit, did you  _follow_  us?!"

"What? Nooooo..." Tomoe knew that her defence was starting to crumble, hence she shot a pleading expression at Himari, who expertly ignored her. "Oh c'mon! Himari, it was  _your_ idea to stalk them!"

"Uehara-san, first you blackmailed us, then you stalked us?! I knew Shirokane-san was the one we faced in that NFO duel!" Sayo glared at Rinko, who shrunk under the hard glare. Surprisingly, it was Arisa who decided to back her up.

"Hey I don't know about you, but you guys planning to drag her to the beach without her knowing sounds kinda worse."

"Wait, I thought we aren't gonna follow through with that!" Ako commented, genuinely surprised to hear that the beach performance was still on. "Didn't Lisa-nee cancel it?"

"A-Ahahaha... Lisa-nee... couldn't bear to cancel it." Lisa admitted, hanging her head in shame. Moca gave her new girlfriend a few comforting pats on her shoulder, helping Lisa to feel a tad better. "Sorry Rinko, I  _did_ plan on telling you... the day before the performance."

"Forget about that, why is Hina with you guys? Didn't I specifically tell you to not drag her into this?!"

"In our defence, Ako-chan was just unlucky enough to meet her while stalking Moca and Lisa-chan." Himari replied, grabbing Hina's collar the moment she attempted to run away. "Hina-san, you're gonna see Sayo-san later anyway."

"W-Well if I didn't, do you think Lisa-chi would be able to make it through the day? I want my money back by the way." Sayo sighed, shooting dirty looks at the LisaMoca couple. "Afterglow says that you should never pay for Moca-chan's bread again."

"That was because I thought Saya was hitting on Moca!"

"Imai-san, Yamabuki-san's dating Ichigaya-san. How could you not know that?" Lisa was speechless, her eyes slowly meeting Arisa's. Arisa nodded as confirmation and in that instance, Lisa wanted to die for making a fool out of herself. "Back to my date with Hazawa-san, from what Ichigaya-san has mentioned, doesn't this mean that you've been following us since the start?"

"Since Ran's date with Minato-san if we're being honest, damn you two are the most useless lesbians among the six of you." Tomoe admitted, there was no point in hiding any longer after all. "Was the first movie date as bad as today's?"

"... It depends on how you define 'bad'." Yukina replied, answering Tomoe's question indirectly. "... Does this mean that you will no longer stalk us?"

"Yeah yeah. Damn it, I didn't even get to blackmail Lisa-chan! All it took was some manipulation!" Himari groaned, pointing a finger at Lisa. "Next time you have to be more stubborn like Sayo-san and Minato-san!"

"Hey!" The two girls cried out, even though the word used to describe them was true. Lisa awkwardly laughed, her curiosity getting the better of her as she wondered what was Himari planning to blackmail her with.

"Um Himari? What did you want to blackmail me with?" Himari said nothing, showing the picture that Yukina had sent to Lisa. Lisa gasped in horror, with Moca muttering 'ooh kinky Lisa-san' in the background. "Holy- How?! You're not supposed to have that!"

"Wait, you mean you actually hug Aoba-san's guitar? Wow, and here I thought that Hina hugging Sayo's guitar while pretending to be you was already creepy enough." Yukina remarked, also surprised to hear that Lisa hugged Moca's guitar before. Hina made a confused noise, turning the phone to face her.

"Uh Yukina-chan, that's not me. It's true that I ship LisaSayo, but I don't dress up like Lisa-chi? I don't even have that wig colour. All I do is to draw doujins and sell' em at Comiket."

"Then why has my guitar been going missing?! I had to use your damn guitar!"

"That? I brought yours to PasuPare practice. I was thinking how boppin' it'll be if we swapped guitars, so I borrowed yours." Hina beamed, failing to understand the intent behind Sayo's murderous aura. "Oh don't worry, Maya-chan made sure that your guitar was in top condition!"

"Then... I took a picture of my best friend hugging her crush's guitar...?" Yukina slowly turned to face Lisa, a horrified look permanently etched onto her flawless features. Lisa said nothing, covering her face in shame for being caught. At least Moca knew about it, albeit recently. "My best friend's kinkier than I thought, and here I thought you masturbating with the curtains open was already kinky enough..."

"T-That was  _one_  time! Besides, you could have drawn your curtains!"

"The sight of you moaning Aoba-san's name as well as the pitch was enough to mesmerise me... maybe you should sing a duet with me in the next song."

"... Is this what Roselia has to deal with?" Arisa asked, gesturing to Yukina and Lisa. Ako and Rinko silently nodded, their cheeks growing hotter with each new description of Lisa's private life. "Damn, here I thought Kasumi trying to convince Saya and I to have an orgy was already bad enough."

"You think that's bad? Try walking into Tsugu's bedroom only to see her touching herself while-" Tomoe started, her mouth slapped shut afterwards by a embarrassed Tsugumi, who had went mostly ignored by her friends. "Mmmph mmmgh mm."

"You do it too? Here I thought you were the purest, since AkoRin here had a steamy moment at one point." Arisa casually said, but that comment was enough to grab Tomoe's attention. Ako paled, leaping in front of Rinko. "... Tomoe wasn't supposed to hear that huh?"

"N-No, she wasn't..." A hand was placed on Tsugumi's shoulder, startling her. "E-Eeeeeek!"

"O-Oh, sorry." Sayo apologised, though she shifted awkwardly as she did so. "... So... you've... fantasised me... and you in bed?"

"Oh my god, I have a new plan! Take steamy pictures of all of the couples! I already have SayaArisa to start!" Himari suddenly squealed in renewed excitement, running away from the rest while Ran chased after her.

"Himari, get your fucking ass back here and apologise to us!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was honestly a fun headache to plan... LisaMoca was the most enjoyable to plan~


End file.
